Memories
by Glittery-excuse-for-a Fae
Summary: When Glitch returns to his old lab he finds thoughts surfacing, a small child plagues his thoughts, but who is she, and why does he not want to reconnect with Ambrose, Glitch and Ambrose centric but has the whole gang in there plus some newbees!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **** I Glittery Excuse for a Fae am back! I am dipping into the wonderful fandom of Tin Man and I hope all of you that have me faved on your author subscription list will give this story more than a passing glance when it hops via a notification email into your inbox, plot bunnies are a horrible thing when they strike and this one did right in the middle of chapter ten of NaB (shameless pimping there!)**

**Anyway onto the…..**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Tin man the Miniseries, I do however own a copy of the DVD neither do I own Frank L Baum's books (nope sadly I don't!) so I am writing this for my won enjoyment and to prove that I can write for Tin Man so please don't sue me!**

**Dedication: **** To Hogaboom! Yes you hiding in the corner! I miss you and want you to come live over here with me! Please say yes?**

Glitch walked around Ambrose's lab, he should feel at home here, after all this had been where he had spent most of his time.

He didn't feel at home however.

He picked up a few rusted pieces of metal from the floor and racked his diminished brain trying to think of what these had belonged to

"_Daddy, you promised!"_

"_I know but it's not done yet, have patience please!" he said sighing_

_The little girl pouted and he picked her up spinning her round and round before setting her back on her feet, her laughter echoing in the Spartan room_

"_Will it be finished by the weekend, you promised you were coming home at the weekend, Mum is baking like crazy"_

_He looked at the little girl, his daughter, and smiled "Course it will be finished by the weekend."_

"_You said that last weekend" the little girl pouted._

"_I did yes but I had a commission from the queen that needed my attention, this week I am free to do what I please"_

"_So it will be finished, you promise, promise?"_

"_Yes, now scram" he said with a small grin pushing his daughter out of his lab_

"_Can I not stay and watch?"_

"_No, it's a surprise!"_

"_Its not finished yet, I bet you haven't even started it yet!"_

_He rolled his eyes at her and said "Go home before your mother wonders where you are"_

"_Promise, promise you'll be home at the weekend?"_

"_Yes Lidia I promise, promise now go on, home!"_

"_Love you Dad"_

"_Love you to now scoot!"_

_The girl grinned and ran down the hallway narrowly missing colliding with a guard who was coming the other way._

"Hey Glitch, how's it going? Anything going on with regards to memories?" DG walked into the lab and took a look at ruined lab

"Lidia?"

"No Glitch, it's me DG, who's Lidia?"

"What…? oh sorry Deej, who's who?"

"Lidia, you just said Lidia, who is she?"

"No idea, sorry"

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll remember."

"No, I mean yes I'm sure I will but its just soo frustrating, I can't even remember the last thing I was making, or why I was making it, but the pieces of whatever it was are scattered all around this place I just…" he broke off sighing

"Hey, you must have photos right, either in your rooms or in here somewhere, that's what they do on the other side with patients with Amnesia, they get some photos of the person's life and sometimes that helps spark a memory."

"I don't even know if I took photos, if I was the type that took photos"

DG sighed and grabbed him by the arm. "And here I was thinking that Mr Cain was the pessimistic one!"  
"What… Where are we going?"

"To go and have a talk with your better half!"

"No Deej, please lets not Raw has enough going on in his life at the moment without me asking if I can have a quick natter with Ambrose."

"You need to have a 'natter' as you put it with Ambrose, or better still do something to help the alchemists that are trying to get your brain put back where it belongs"

"I don't like Him DG"

That stopped the princess in her tracks.

"What do you mean you don't like him? He is you"

"No he is not, he's boring, He's everything I'm not DG, he's proper, he's the type that knows which fork you use for fish, and which for dessert, I don't, I say the wrong things at the wrong time… I forget what I'm saying half the time, he would never do that, he's been brought up to be proper and its scary, I don't want to go back to being that"

"Oh Glitch" DG sighed, bundling him up in to a hug. Just a few days ago she could have sworn that he was happy about the fact that they may be able to get his brain put back where it belonged, now however it was a whole different kettle of fish.

The young princess rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Maybe you and Ambrose could find a happy medium" she suggested

He snorted and then said "Why was I crying?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head and grinned at her "come on Doll, let's go and see the medico's about what they can do for my noggin"

DG sighed and nodded, taking Glitch's hand and walking to the medical wing of the palace.

That evening as Glitch lay in his bed inside the palace walls he thought that the room should feel more homely. He got up and looked round the room there was nothing that felt like home, He bent down and looked under the bed, there was a rug under the bed that shouldn't have been there, what use was a rug under a bed? Unless…

The word Trapdoor came to mind. And he ran out of the room and down the hallway to Wyatt Cain's room, hoping that he could help move the bed, who knew what Ambrose had decided to hide away in the secret hiding place, more blueprints, something of a more personal nature.

He was about to find out.

Tbc

**Yet another ****A/N!**** Joy a new story for me to play with! I have been at such a stale mate with everything else and this is where my brain demanded I go and plus how I can not write a Glitch story He's adorable!**

**Blame my cousin Hogaboom for this one folks she introduced me to the Miniseries and that was it bam fanfic coming out of my ears, but Yes I want to run with this one for as long as possible **


	2. Chapter 2 keepsakes and Broken Beds

**A/N:**** in which Cain moves a bed and Glitch finds some strange things in this cubby hole.**

**Yeah ok so not the best little authors note, so shoot me Or lobotomise me Not too fussed right now**

**Disclaimer: **** Tin Man = not mine, any writings by Frank L Baum = not mine Lidia however = Mine, all mine!**

**Thanks in this chapter go to: **** RecordxPlayer for just being awesome when I thought I'd made a massive error that I was about to chop my fingers off for.**

**And also Hogaboom because I'm really hoping that by now she's read the first chapter and is ready for this one!**

**Anyway enough with all the bold nonsense and on to what you really want… yup you guessed it, the story!**

Cain was woken at some ungodly hour by someone bashing forcefully on his bedroom door.

He got up shrugged on a shirt and pulled on some trousers before grabbing his weapon and opening to the door.

"…Can't move it!"

It was the headcase; the poor man was standing at his door looking utterly dishevelled, well more than was usual for him at any rate

"Can't move what?"

"My bed" Glitch replied as if turning up on the ex Tin man's doorstep in the middle of the night and proceeding to talk about moving a bed was a regular occurrence.

Cain quirked an eyebrow and sighed.

"Zipperhead can this wait till morning?"

Glitch shook his head and Cain pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why d'you want to move your bed anyway?" Cain asked hoping that by saying this the Zipperhead would realise that he had probably glitched and go back to his own room and Leave Cain to sleep some more.

"There's a rug under my bed Cain"

"A rug? Well then just duck under the bed and get rid of it, Hells below Glitch if the rug bothers you so much then toss it out a window!" Cain almost growled, he had been woken up for the sake of a rug. He really must have done something bad in his formative years to be stuck with something like this when all he wanted to do was sleep 'till the suns were high in the sky.

"No Cain you don't understand, there's something under the rug" Glitch replied running a shaky hand through his deadlocked hair.

The headcase had his full attention now, grabbing the slim man's upper arm he walked to the advisors rooms.

"Right show me this rug" he barked

"It's… it's uhh under the bed… Cain, why was I going to show you the rug?"

Wyatt Cain sighed "because there's something under the rug"

"There is? How wonderful, I wonder what it could be" Glitch said bouncing on the balls of his feet with hardly suppressed excitement.

"Maybe a hoard of rabid Mobats, if I'm lucky!" Cain mumbled under his breath

"So what do you think, we should move the bed I think, but I'm not sure… So what do you think, we should mo…"

Cain whacked him on the arm none too gently

"Oww!" Glitch replied rubbing his arm "That's going to bruise"

"You were glitching" he replied and then took a moment to look round the room.

It was bare, from the little he knew about the inventor he had been a cold man, but there was just nothing personal in this room at all, unless the Sorceress had raided his room as well as his lab, but that seemed doubtful why would she take Ambrose's personal things?

"Yeah we'll have to move the bed" he said

"Ok, Umm Cain how, it's kinda big"

"Right take the sheets and Mattress off and then we'll move the base, 'though if we can get the slats out it might make it a bit easier to get to the rug"

Glitch nodded and began to pull at the sheets and pulled the pillows off the bed, Cain helped him with the mattress and showed him how to take the slats out of the bed base.

"You're on your own puttin' it all back again, I'm going to bed now to sleep ok?"

"Thanks Cain" Glitch said absentmindedly, he was already busy taking the rest of the slats out of the bed base and placing them haphazardly on the floor, Cain only hoped that he didn't Glitch and forget what he was doing or worse trip over the slats.

Shaking his head the ex Tin Man chuckled to himself and left the headcase to it, seeking the comfort of his own still whole bed, he only hoped that there was nothing sinister under this rug or else the queen would have him shot for stupidity.

He was out of the door and he heard Glitch let out a squeak

"What is it?" Cain asked turning back to the slim man, who was now sitting in the hole made by the bed-slats, and quietly shaking.

"It's a letter, can you umm…? Can you read it for me Cain?"

"Sure headcase" He replied taking a slip of paper out of the man's hand. "Make yourself comfortable" he said motioning to the mattress.

"Who's it from?" Glitch asked once he was seated on the mattress

"It's from you"

"I don't remember writing anything and putting it into hiding"

Cain scanned the letter quickly; maybe Ambrose wasn't a stuffed shirt after all.

"Well no but Ambrose would, it's signed from him"

"Oh, would you…" Glitch motioned to the letter

Cain sighed and swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat "I think you'd better read it Glitch it doesn't seem right me readin' somethin meant for you"

"It's bad isn't it?" Glitch shook his head playing with the frayed material of his coat

"I don't care, please Cain just read it"

"Alright hold your horses." He replied, coming to sit next to Glitch on the bed.

Cain cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear, well me I suppose._

_By the time you get this letter a fair amount of things will have happened hopefully the Sorceress has been destroyed, thank goodness and you will probably be on your way to having your brain back in, Yes I know I am getting it taken out, the Maids are one for chatter here it seems. _

_I'm not worried about getting my brain taken out, I am worried about Lidia and Maris though, I can't let the Sorceress find them so I have asked the queen today if she will shield my memories of them, I will miss them terribly but now that you are reading this letter you can ask the queen or Azkadee if they can perform the counter spell, once of course our brain is back where it belongs._

_Once we remember them we need to look for them, who knows what became of them during the war, I shudder to think, maybe they found somewhere safe._

_Protect Azkadee she was possessed when she was young and therefore can't remember anything before the possession, quite like us at the moment. She will need good friends if she is to ascend the throne seeing as there is no-one else._

_Anyway dear me it won't be long now before the war is over and then we will have Lidia and Maris back, and won't that be super!_

_All my love from not too long ago to you and yours me!_

_Ambrose._

"Well there you go, what else was in that cubby hole under the bed then Glitch?"

Silent tears were pouring down Glitch's face, and Cain realised that he needed to go for back up on this one.

DG wasn't asleep, she couldn't sleep, she was still running on adrenaline, after seeing Glitch to the alchemists earlier on she had gone to dinner and picked at her food before being shown to her room, apparently it was 'her' room, but there was nothing in here, no toys from before she 'died' to show that she ever lived or spent much time in this room at all, her fingers itched to mess it up, to prove that someone lived here, it was hardly like they were going to have guided tours around the family wing of the palace anytime soon, not when the fabled daughter of light was back.

There was a knock at the door and she muttered "Come in" before continuing to pace the floor.

"Kid… are you ok?"

"Oh Mr Cain, hello, I was just…"

"Not sleepin' yeah I can see that"

She grinned a little ruefully "What can I help you with?"

"Nothin, well its not me its Glitch"

"What's the matter with him?" she asked concernedly

"He's found some stuff from when he was Ambrose, and he's…"

"Not coping to well, no I don't think any of us are at the moment, things change so quickly don't they" she looked sad, and Cain wondered briefly if the next few weeks were going to be as full of emotional carnage as he thought.

"This is the letter Ambrose wrote to him"

She scanned the letter quickly and then looked at him

"He mentioned Lidia earlier today"

"He did?"

She nodded "and when I asked who Lidia was he couldn't seem to remember."

"He needs someone to sort through this stuff with, and, I'm not really the best person for the job" Cain said.

"I'll go; after all it wasn't like I was sleeping anyway"

Cain didn't know what to say. Thanks sounded to final, so he just nodded and said "Remember to sleep, ok kid"

"I will do Mr Cain" she replied before walking out and down the hall to Glitch's rooms.

His rooms when DG got to them were a mess. The bed looked like it had been flung into a travel storm and there was glitch sitting on the base of his bed pulling things out of a cubby hole underneath what remained of his bed.

"Glitch?" she began

"Oh, hi Deej! Look at all this cool stuff I've found" he replied pulling handfuls of paper, photo's and what had to be keepsakes out form the cubby hole and placing them carelessly in a pile by the bed.

"Do you know what all this stuff is?"

He shook his head

"It's your past; do you remember Lidia, or Maris?"

"Lidia, she's a little girl, about seven years old, blue eyes black hair, hates me working soo much, says I never spend any time with her!"

"Who is she?"

"I've just told you!"

"No Glitch, you told me what she is not who she is, I mean look here you have finger puppets, and a small tea party set, for a dolls house by the look of it Who was she?"

"I don't know Deej, its like my inventions, little things I can remember but sometimes, things just… slip away"

"I'll help you remember, now, their names are Maris and Lidia, how many of those are in central city?"

"I uhh, I don't know"

DG smiled "No me either but I'll have people look into it"

"Doll that was eight years ago, maybe more… records won't have, she'll have… Hi Deej!"

"You Glitched again"

"Did I, what on earth happened to my bed?"

"Move over then I'll help you look through this stuff, see if any memories surface"

Glitch smiled at the young princess and together they began to sort through the things that Ambrose had stashed away until they were at the bottom of the cubby hole. Few words were passed between them just quiet murmurs about anything that Glitch could remember.

At the bottom of the pile of things was an envelope.

"It's addressed to you, well rather Ambrose" DG said passing him the envelope.

"Can you… please?"

"Glitch… I really don't think it would be right…"

"Don't do a Cain on me please DG"

"Ok" she opened the envelope and scanned the letter.

"Well? Is it bad?"

"No… Well, I think that she wanted you to read it before you got your brain taken…Ambrose must have stuffed this in the bottom of the hole here for a reason, maybe he didn't want the sorceress to find it, I wonder why"

"She?"

"Yeah it's signed 'Love always Maris."

"Maris! Oh she was a dressmaker, royal decree; she used to make all of the queen's dresses, yours and Azkadee's too! She was really pretty"

"A girlfriend?"

"I… I can't remember."

"Well she seems to think a hell of a lot about you!" DG replied passing him the letter "I refuse to read this to you, it's a love note for goodness sake, do you know how… weird that is, reading one of my best friends love notes, it's like reading my sisters diary, if she had one… its just wrong" She replied settling herself on his mattress and hugging one of the pillows to her.

"You should sleep Deej"

"I'm not tired"

"Sure your not"

"I'm not, really"

"You'll be asleep with in ten minutes if you lie down instead of sitting there hunched up; hardly princess like behaviour now is it?"

She snorted "Glitch I'm not a princess, not really"

"Maybe not with the way you dress, but the way you act sometimes, your kindness…"

Now stop that, you'll give me a big head" she said chucking a pillow at him

He chucked it back and she lay back, effectively deflecting the pillow.

He watched her lay there before going back to sorting through the pile of things.

"Miska" he mumbled holding up a doll with red hair and green eyes.

He closed his eyes as memories assaulted him. Boy Ambrose had done a good job with this stuff, anything that would trigger a memory was here, but trying to place them together and make sense of them was another thing.

Now however the memory that he remembered was that of a young girl, seven annuals old running into his lab yelling that Miska was fixed, that mum had Fixed Miska

"Lidia, my Lidia"

Holding the doll to him he pulled a blanket over DG, before collapsing opposite her and succumbing to mind numbing slumber.

**Authors Notes:**

**Well there we are another chapter, now folks I'm at a bit of an impasse, Do we want to have more in depth memories or perhaps meet with Maris and Lidia? Up to you so if you could just press those words, yes the ones that say 'Leave a Review' I'd be much obliged to you, plus if you want this fic to go somewhere that its not, let me know, also if you think its naff let me know and I will step away from the fic writing and leave it to the pro's!**

**So you now know what to do!**


End file.
